


The Sex Robot

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Id Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Written for a promptfest where someone requested that someone order themselves a sex robot, but got in way over their head, resulting in them being fucked all night long.





	The Sex Robot

You need to get laid,” Dylan declares, and slides a piece of paper across the table.   
  
Charlie picks it up and widens his eyes. It’s a coupon for a 30% discount. A 30% discount for a RoboGigolo. “W-what?” He’s heard of EscortBot, because the first company to launch an escort service using sex robots has been all over the news. “Seriously?”   
  
“Seriously,” Dylan says firmly. “Look, I get it. You’ve just moved here, Grindr is scary, bla bla bla, fear of rejection. Very understandable, but not helpful in you getting your rocks off.”   
  
“I don’t need to –  to get my rocks off,” he mumbles, his face reddening as he stares at the coupon. He holds it out to Dylan, who shakes his head.  
  
“Nah, keep it. I’m not using it.” He grins suggestively. “But if you go for it, let me know how it goes.”   
  
Charlie rolls his eyes. “I thought you were adventurous and up for anything. Why don’t you try the new sex robot service?”   
  
“Because you need to get laid more than I do. Come on, live a little.” 

*  
  
About a month later, Charlie looks at the coupon again and considers ordering a RoboGigolo. Maybe he’s had one too many beers, but getting fucked by a sex robot is starting to sound like a great idea.  
  
Why not, he tells himself when he goes on the website to pick one. There’s loads of different options, but he goes for a basic RoboGigolo, selecting one that’s got metallic silver skin. If he’s gonna get fucked by a robot, he wants it to be one that looks like a robot.   
  
When he clicks complete and enters his credit card details, he has one brief moment of hesitation. What is he thinking, ordering a sex robot from a company that’s only existed for a few months? He should wait for others to try it, in case there are start-up issues.   
  
He thinks of Dylan and his ‘why not?’ attitude, and hits Confirm. The worst that can happen is that the RoboGigolo malfunctions and can’t fuck him.   
  
*  
  
The delivery man is very matter-of-fact about it, like he’s delivering a washing machine instead of a sex robot. He tells Charlie to read through the instruction manual, then leaves.  
  
Charlie opens the cardboard box and finds the RoboGigolo awkwardly folded up. He picks up the instruction booklet, which is thick, and he runs through the initial steps to getting his RoboGigolo working.  
  
The booklet informs him that the RoboGigolo is good to go for 12 hours of vigorous fucking in various positions of the customer’s choice and on the next page there is a diagram of which positions this version is incapable of fucking in.   
  
Charlie giggles at some of the pictures, some of them are positions he would never have thought of himself. “I don’t think I could do those even after hours of yoga,” he mutters.  
  
“Request yoga?” the RoboGigolo asks. His eyes light up with a blue glow.   
  
Charlie starts at the robotic voice. “No! No yoga. Uh, wait,” he says, looking at the booklet for a list of commands.  
  
The glow in the eyes dim a fraction. “Waiting for next command.”  
  
The booklet is forty pages, and Charlie throws it on the floor after getting to page ten, which were yet more warning of which sex acts the sex robot can’t do. He’s not here to read a book, he’s here to get fucked. “Do the Q&A,” he says. The Q&A is so the RoboGigolo can run through various customization options and Charlie figures that’s more helpful than the booklet.  
  
RoboGigolo’s eyes glow brighter. “Initiating Q&A. Which voice would you like? Please select one.” The RoboGigolo then repeats the same sentence in various male voices, from high-pitched to low, with several accents.  
  
“Uh, the third,” Charlie says. It had been a deep male voice, robotic but not too much.   
  
“Third voice accepted.”   
  
The RoboGigolo then runs through options for eye colour, temperature and sex roles. “Submissive, Dominant, Neither?”   
  
Charlie bites his lip. “Dominant,” he says. Is it his imagination, or does the RoboGigolo stand a little taller?   
  
“How dominant? Please select 1 to 10.”   
  
He’s tempted to go for 10, but better to start low then go higher if it’s not good enough. “5.”   
  
“Dirty talk with humiliation, yes or no?”   
  
“Uh, yes,” Charlie says. He’s always liked dirty talk in the porn he watches.   
  
“Cock size and type?” The RoboGigolo opens a compartment in his chest where there are three more metallic cocks kept.  
  
“Uh,” says Charlie, looking at the cock already attached to the RoboGigolo and the ones in the chest compartment.  
  
“'Uh’ is not an option. Please select from the available cocks,” the RoboGigolo says.  
  
Charlie takes the cocks out one by one. They feel cool in his hand as he compares them. One is smaller than the one already on the RoboGigolo, the other two are bigger and thicker. He goes for one of the bigger ones. Not the biggest, because holy shit, that’s a foot long and as a thick as a coke can, but the other one is nicely big and has him half-hard just thinking about going up his ass. “This one,” he says, holding up his chosen cock to the RoboGigolo’s eyes.   
  
“Cock selection complete.” The RoboGigolo swaps out his attached cock for the one Charlie chose. “Initiating hard mode.” Within seconds, the limp-looking cock changes into a fully hard cock. “Please confirm cock selection.”   
  
Fully hard the robotic cock looks even better. “Yeah,” Charlie says, reaching out wrap his hand around it. It still feels cool. “Yeah, this one.”   
  
“Cock confirmed.” The RoboGigolo is silent for a moment. “Q&A completed. Please go to sex location and disrobe if necessary.”   
  
Charlie leads the RoboGigolo to his bed. Well, at least he won’t have to apologise about the dirty laundry on the floor. As he takes his clothes off, he keeps glancing at the RoboGigolo. The eyes are still a bright blue, but they don’t notice him or react to his nudity. It’s kind of weird. “So, uh, do we have sex now?” he asks. “Fuck me?”   
  
The RoboGigolo moves forward, pushing Charlie onto the bed. “Sex initiated,” he says, his big metal cock still hard. “If you wish to change any of the customized options, please say 'pineapple’.”   
  
“Okay,” Charlie says, taken aback a little by the RoboGigolo pushing him down like that, but then again, he had selected a Dominant level 5. “What happens now?”   
  
The RoboGigolo kneels on the bed, towering over him. “You get fucked like a good little slut.”   
  
Charlie’s mouth falls open and he feels hot all over. He hadn’t expected the RoboGigolo to immediately become so dominant, he had figured there’d be more questions, like which position Charlie wanted to get fucked in.   
  
But being called a good little slut in that robotic voice was definitely working for him.  
  
“O-okay.”   
  
The RoboGigolo grabs his arm to roughly turn him around on the mattress so he’s lying face down. Charlie then cries out when he feels sharp pain shooting up his ass. Did the RoboGigolo just spank him? “Okay is not an acceptable answer. Only 'yes, Master’, 'please, Master’ or 'no, Master’ are acceptable answers.”   
  
Charlie grunts as the RoboGigolo spanks him again. “Y-yes, Master,” he says and grinds his hips against the mattress. Fuck, being held down like this was way hotter than he had imagined.   
  
“Good slut.” Charlie feels two cool hands grab his hips to pull him up to all fours. “Master will fuck you doggystyle now.”   
  
He nods and spreads his knees. “Yes, Master.”   
  
“Lubrication initiated.”   
  
He feels something nudge his asshole and he turns his head. The RoboGigolo is pressing the tip of his cock against Charlie’s asshole, but he can feel something slick as the RoboGigolo rubs his cock up and down Charlie’s crack. “Okay, cool.”   
  
When he sees one hand rise up to spank him, Charlie winces even before the hands hits his ass. “Okay, cool is not an acceptable answer. Only 'yes, Master’, 'please, Master’ or 'no, Master’ are acceptable answers.”   
  
“Yes, Master!” he cries out. He pushes back against the robot cock lubricating his ass.   
  
“Continuing lubrication.”   
  
He feels the lube being spread around his hole by two cool fingers and his own cock is achingly hard. Dylan was right. He did need to get laid. The fingers push inside of him and he gasps. “Yes, Master!”   
  
“Good slut,” the RoboGigolo tells him. “You are very eager.”   
  
“Oh fuck, yes, Master,” Charlie replies, pushing back more. “Fuck me, please.”  
  
“Lubrication completed.”   
  
Charlie is breathing hard when he feels the fingers slide out of him, replaced by the blunt tip of the thick robot cock. He bites his lip when the RoboGigolo pushes it inside of him. Fuck, why didn’t the lubrication last longer? “Uuugh,” he manages.   
  
“What a good slut,” the RoboGigolo tells him. “What an eager slut, moaning like a whore.”   
  
Charlie’s face turns red. He hadn’t even been moaning in pleasure, but to the robot he probably sounded like he had. “I wasn’t – ooh, fuck!” He cries out when the RoboGigolo pushes in deeper.   
  
“Fucking initiated.” The RoboGigolo begins to thrust even though he’s not even fully inside of Charlie. It’s actually a good thing, because it means the robot cock is being pulled back before pushing in deeper and that’s just what Charlie needs to get used to having the massive robot cock inside of him.   
  
“Oh, oh,” Charlie moans, hanging his head. It’s starting to feel good, having that cool, metallic dick up his ass. “Yes, yes, please, Master, fuck!”   
  
The RoboGigolo starts thrusting faster and deeper until he’s filled Charlie completely. Charlie can feel the metal skin against his ass, the two cool hands holding his hips. “Does the slut request level 3 fucking?”   
  
“Uh huh,” Charlie replies, because yes, he does want to be fucked harder. “Yes, Master, fuck me harder.” He moans when the RoboGigolo does, pounding his ass rhythmically. “Ah, ah, yes!”   
  
“Good slut,” RoboGigolo tells him and spanks his ass again. “Eager whore.”   
  
Charlie isn’t sure if the RoboGigolo is just going through random phrases, but he likes it. “Yes,” he pants, “yes, Master, I’m a slut, fuck me, use me.” The fucking is relentless. This is so much better than with a real guy. The RoboGigolo can keep the pounding up without needing a break or slowing down.   
  
“Sluts need to be used,” the RoboGigolo tells him. “Sluts need to be fucked.”   
  
Oh yes, he needed this, he needed this so much. “Fuck me,” he moans, “fuck me all night long, fuck me as long as you can, use my body.”   
  
“Command accepted.”   
  
Charlie is too busy enjoying how good it feels to be fucked to process what that means. He’s close to coming, moaning as he pushes his hips to get more of that wonderful robot cock inside of him.   
  
“Ah, ah!” he gasps. “Harder! Fuck me harder!”   
  
“Command accepted.” The RoboGigolo fucks him harder and Charlie is moaning constantly now.   
  
“Yes, yes,” he moans, closing his eyes. He’s never managed to come without touching his dick before. “Oh fuck, you’re so good.”   
  
“You’re a good slut. Your ass feels good around my cock. I will keep it there,” the RoboGigolo tells him. “I will fuck you for as long as I can. I will use your body.”   
  
Charlie isn’t sure if it’s the thrusts or the words pushing him over the edge, but he’s coming hard, groaning into the sheets underneath him. He’s seeing stars.   
  
The RoboGigolo is still pounding away.   
  
“Ah, ah, slow down,” Charlie manages and is relieved when the RoboGigolo does. “Slow down. Stop.”   
  
“Stopping is not an option, slut. Slut requested all night long fucking.”   
  
Oh fuck, he had. “I didn’t mean it! Ow!” He gets his ass spanked again. “It was the heat of the moment!”   
  
“Good sluts require lots of fucking,” the RoboGigolo tells him. “You confirmed you’re a slut.”   
  
“Yes,” he manages, wincing at the next thrust. “But not all night, I mean, geez.”   
  
“Slut needs to learn to take a big cock,” the RoboGigolo tells him. “Slut needs to learn his place.”   
  
He whimpers, because fuck, that does sound really hot. “Yeah, but can I have a break?”   
  
“Slut requested his body be used. Slut requested to be fucked all night long. If slut has changed his mind, please use password to change customized options.”   
  
Fuck, he remembers the RoboGigolo saying something about that earlier, but he’s still too drunk and sluggish from having come that he can’t think of the word. “Wait,” he manages. “Slow down.”   
  
The RoboGigolo does slow down. “Good slut.”   
  
He can’t help but feel pleased at the praise, even as he’s trying to think of the word. His cock is starting to harden again, little waves of pleasure rippling through his body. It makes it even harder to think.   
  
Wait, the RoboGigolo listened to his commands to slow down. Maybe he can use that. “Can we change positions?” he asks. If he’s gonna get fucked, he can at least be more comfortable.  
  
“Requested position?”   
  
“Uh, missionary.”   
  
The RoboGigolo pulls back until only an inch or so of his dick is still inside of Charlie, then moves him so Charlie is lying on his back, knees spreads, while the RoboGigolo towers over him and pushes his big dick back inside.  
  
Charlie moans as he’s filled again. Fuck, it’s feeling good.   
  
“Good slut, moaning like a whore.”   
  
Charlie is panting as he looks up at the RoboGigolo. The face remains impassive and that makes it even hotter. The RoboGigolo doesn’t care, it’s just executing Charlie’s own commands.   
  
He’s going to get fucked all night long and he’s got no one to blame but himself. The shame and embarrassment make him squirm, but also makes him hotter.   
  
“Yeah,” he says, nodding even though the RoboGigolo won’t understand that. “I’m a slut. You’re right to fuck me all night, even if I struggle against it.”   
  
“Request to be held down firmly in case of struggling?”   
  
He moans at the thought of that. “Yes, Master,” he pants.   
  
The metal hands that had held his hips move up to grab his wrists to pin him down to the bed. “Does the little slut like this?”   
  
It’s probably some confirmation thing, but Charlie whimpers in pleasure. He’s done this to himself entirely. “Yes, Master,” he says. “Yes, very much. Fuck me harder.”   
  
The RoboGigolo picks up the pace and Charlie moans. Fuck, this has been the best drunken decision of his life.   
  
Charlie loses count how often he comes that night and how often he’s begging for the RoboGigolo to stop because everything is too sensitive, but he still can’t think of the password and the RoboGigolo just keeps fucking him at its slowest pace, calling him a slut and a dirty whore for wanting this, before Charlie begs for him to fuck him harder.  
  
The sun rises and the RoboGigolo is still fucking him, and Charlie comes without any semen coming out of his dick. He’s not sure how much longer he can take. He’s not sure if he wants it to stop. He’s grinding back against the RoboGigolo’s cock, wanting and dreading the stimulation.   
  
“Battery depleted,” the RoboGigolo announces suddenly. “Ending session in 3… 2… 1…”   
  
The RoboGigolo pulls out of him then lies down on the bed. Its blue eyes dim until there’s only a very faint glow.   
  
Charlie, still on his back with legs spread, can only stare. “What?” he asks, but the RoboGigolo doesn’t reply.   
  
His ass hurts. His thighs hurt. Everything hurts.  
  
He wants to do it again once he’s saved up enough money.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
